Some prior art lighting solutions for office buildings, homes, industrial facilities, and similar structures include Light Emitting Diode (“LED”) luminaire fixtures with integrated current drivers. In these prior art systems, high voltage AC current is run through well-insulated wires and/or conduits to each individual luminaire fixture. There, an internally mounted LED current driver receives a 120-277V AC current and converts it to low voltage DC, which is then provided to individual LEDs within the luminaire fixture. In a typical building, there can be hundreds or thousands of such luminaire fixtures, each including a dedicated LED current driver mounted inside the luminaire fixture.
Due to the high operating temperatures of prior art LED luminaires, as well as the risk of accidental exposure to high voltage AC current, prior art LED luminaires pose safety risks and encourage system efficiency compromises.